


Negotiating Table

by IroncladValkyrie



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7013962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IroncladValkyrie/pseuds/IroncladValkyrie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaders negotiate while their subordinates wreak havoc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Negotiating Table

 

The wooden piece moved on the chess board with a scraping sound, product of bottom edges that had lost their felt protection years ago.

“Checkmate, Bishop.” Her gloved hand retracted and  went back to rest on her knee.

Enrico’s eyebrow twitched over his violet eyes. “You must have cheated, Protestant.”

Integra chuckled and took a puff from her cigar. “You were watching the whole time, you are just a sore loser.” Her eyes diverted to his fingers which were now tightening into a fist. “Now, now, do not get agitated, or do you want your Paladin barging in here? And then my Servant to follow?”

The hallway behind the heavy doors was filled with the sound of metal clashing.

He sighed, fixed a hair that had fallen out of its proper place in his ponytail, and adjusted his glasses. “I guess not. What about another game, Hellsing? While they settle their differences.”

“Fine.” She started organizing the chess pieces back to their original positions. “But we will have to talk about Ireland at some point, I did not come all this way just for this.”

Back in the corridors, blades clashed against a metal gun again and a a vase shattered on the ground.


End file.
